legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Walter Watermelon
Walter Watermelon is the secondary antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - War Arc: Tarrytown Sub Arc and the former director of Tarrytown Psyche. He used to serve as its main antagonist, but it turned out that he was merely a pawn for the true main antagonist of the arc. He also appeared in the prequel spinoff, Order of Strawberry, as a major antagonist. Under his polite and charismatic pretense, Walter is a deceitful and manipulative person, who attempts to hide the supernatural secrets in Sleepy Hollow from the crowd by using the Order of Flourish members as well as his fellowship in the Shadow Warriors, while gaining fame and profits from concealing the both sides so that he alone would be safe inside his own ivory tower of lies. ''Overview Walter is a overall greedy, vitriolic and sadistic person who uses the name of La Gloton as a tool to fake how competent he actually is, even faking Nelson Meyers, a deranged killer under demonic possession, as La Gloton to take the credit from Abbie Mills. He is also shown to be shameless, claiming that he would never retire until his span of position is expired. Selina Strawberry is tired of him, but she has to let him on the seat since he is good at doing psychological research on townspeople. Lori Mills Order of Strawberry Walter is supportive towards the Order of Flourish and its secret project to erase emotions. He is few of the people who knows La Gloton's true identity, and he helped concealed the fact by lobotomized Albert Apple, who happened to be the sole witness of Phyllis killing Dragonia Dragonfruit. His developed methods of accumulating the Blackness via emotions of despair is later used by Lord Helio in his desperate attempt to revive Hestia Hawthorn, starting the first Feast of Apollo and the start of decadence over the next decade. Walter also worked with Gregory Grape on research for the second Feast, in order to bring back anyone who died years ago during La Gloton's rampage. However, while Gregory tried to mend his mistake, Walter is planning something much more insidious and self-serving. Nurse Lambert Death Trap Downfall and Fate After being pushed into his own death trap and almost got drowned, Walter was eventually saved by Phyllis Peach, who arrived there with the key of the tank. Phyllis then dragged the injured and soaked Walter out, but she stated she had no attempt to save him. She then transformed into her Zodiac Demon form and impaled his hand with a sword, forcing him to call her name. At first, Walter called her "Phyllis", but Phyllis merely refused to listen and considered him not worth it to call her birth name. Phyllis immediately impaled Walter harder and forced him to say her other name, the one whom he once used to steal her credit long ago. In desperation, Walter then uttered "La Gloton" twice. Phyllis then let out a satisfied grin and withdrew her sword, but not before she broke Walter's psyche, leaving him into a catatonic state. Phyllis then stated that she would never kill Walter, since she prefer Walter living miserably as a broken man, forever cowering in front of the name of La Gloton. Irony At the end of ''Tarrytown Arc, Walter was discovered in the wild, alone, abandoned and highly disfigured. After Tarrytown was reopened, Walter was carried on a wheelchair by an orderly into the hospital, following an also catatonic Pamela, who (under Phyllis' brainwashing) failed to recognized the real La Gloton and shot Walter's assistant dead for mistaking him as the killer. As the doctors lamenting the conditions on both Pamela and Walter, they stated that Pamela would become normal in less than a month, but she would hardly ever remember the truth. Since the police started to focus more on the escape of former Captain Frank Irving, they would pin the murder on La Gloton on Walter's assistant, who is now dead and can do nothing to protest, leaving the investigation in a dead end once more. As for Walter, the doctor stated that the former director would stay in the condition forever in his life due to his shattered psyche. The arc closed when the iron door near Walter's cell was closed, shocking him and leaving him screaming in fear and agony. In Pandora Saga, Phyllis mentioned that Walter never able to leave Tarrytown and died of a sudden heart attack two months after his imprisonment. ''Legacy Even after the imprisonment and demise of Walter, some of his projects still ran without being discovered by Selina. Selina even supported some without even knowing Walter is behind all of this. It was later revealed that Walter also secretly worked with Orlando Orange, Dark Arzonia and Blaze Banana in their attempt to create the Lunar Coven. After his imprisonment, however, Blaze took over the project by himself. Complete Monster Proposal * Being the main catalyst in the pasts of Nick Hawley and Carmilla Pines, the former member of the Order know as '''Walter Watermelon' is another pawn of the aforementioned Phyllis Peach and Orlando Orange, but he is no less dangerous than them both. Walter was in charge as the current director of Tarrytown Psyche after arresting Lori Roberts (mother of Abbie Mills and Jenny Mills) for her so-called mental insanity, serving as one of the secondary antagonists of Lost Family Sub Arc alongside the Four Who Speaks as One, later the true main villain of Tarrytown Sub Arc. Before Ichabod had resurrected, Walter was also responsible for coercing Detective (later the Sheriff) Leena Reyes into being his puppet, and he broke her parents' sanity via electric shock therapy in full volume. After forcing Reyes to arrest Mills, Walter summoned the soul of the dead nurse, Gina Lambert, to drive her into suicide after taunting her for days and nights. Walter was also responsible for Albert Apple's memory loss via brainwashing magic, since he didn't want to make Albert remember the witnessing of Dragonia Dragonfruit's murder. Years after the Feast of Apollo, Walter saw the hospital as his own palace with himself as its king, and he started to do whatever he wanted. Not only he treated patients horribly, but also he ignored their pledge that they were not insane. He was the very first traitor from the Order of Flourish who were confronted by Ichabod. After working with Melancholia under Phyllis' pressure, Walter joined Moloch's force and teleported Dark Arzonia in the town of Sleepy Hollow, before making her to confront Carl Robinson and killed him brutally. He also sent Carl's corpse to Jasmine Porcelain and Malice Do'Urden, in order to make Carl return back from the dead as the Horseman of Conquest. In War Arc, Walter's reign of terror upon Tarrytown Psych later went into its climax when he helped Christine Van Bilj to make Gina Lambert return back from Hell again to kill Frank Irving by manipulating his depression, but before that, he let her to kill other patients in the similar manner that she drove Lori into suicide. Walter also enjoyed the suicide of the victims, simply because their suicide killed their boredom. Walter almost succeeded in killing Irving if Nick Hawley (who discovered Walter's true nature) never appeared to interfere. He even kidnapped children and pretended them to be insane, so that he could set a children's ward for kids addicted with Internet, where the only solutions there were just simple and violent abuse besides electric shock therapy. He also gained profits from some parents who were irresponsible for their problem children and thus believed his lies. What was worse, he was also behind the death of Hawley's parents, as he worked with Sascha Vykos and used a curse to turn Hawley's later godmother, Carmilla Pines, into his undead servant and forced her to kill Hawley's parents, in order to look for the fabulous Blade of Karma. Under Walter's instruction, Carmilla was forced to act out of her own will and turning inhumane, even almost turning Hawley into an amoral treasure hunter like her and serve him as Walter's tool. This murder, however, eventually ending up creating Vykos' own nemesis when the Blade of Karma fell into the hands of Matt Butcher. Greedy, amoral and ambitious, Walter's act was so heinous that it even disgusted Henry and Christine. After Walter's plan failed, he attempted to blew the entire Tarrytown with his bombs hiding underground, killing everyone including his allies. Totally disgusted by Walter's act, Christine abandoned him almost immediately and left him to die right after the patients broke out of the hospital and started a uprising thanks to Jenny and Katrina, allowing Abbie, Hawley and Selina Strawberry to kill an escaping Walter via luring him into his own death traps. Believing he was doing good for "problem people", Walter's actions caused only pain and suffering. To Ichabod's sheer sadness, some of the framed patients had permanently became a resident in the hospital and could never be normal again, and Selina would pace herself on "cleansing" humanity in order to save those people from suffering due to Walter's sick actions (which led her to her extreme way despite her good intentions). ''Quotes *(After being saved by Phyllis from the water tank during the patient debacle, Walter was attacked by Phyllis in her Zodiac Demon form instantly and got his hand struck on the ground)'' **''- Phyllis: Say my name, Walter!'' **''- Walter: P-Phyllis...'' **''- Phyllis: No! That's wrong!'' **''(Phyllis stepped on the hand of Walter and continued to torture him)'' **''- Phyllis: What? Phyllis? Only those whom I respect can call me that! A worm like you shall call me another name! Now, tell me... What's my name? What's the name you once used without my authorization, Walter?'' **''(Walter began to scream and started to beg for mercy)'' **''- Walter: LA GLOTON! YOUR NAME IS LA GLOTON!!!'' **''(Phyllis smiled)'' **''- Phyllis: That's more like it.'' **''(Phyllis laughed and induced dark energy into Walter's body, before Walter snapped into a vegetable state)'' **''- Phyllis: No... I will not kill you. You are going to live inside a miserable life as a broken man forever, cowering in fear of my name!'' **''(Phyllis withdrew her sword and left)'' ''Trivia *Walter is the first antagonist in the Order of Flourish who openly confronts the Team Witness. *Walter has one of the most humiliated fate ever in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, even in the entire CIS Universe, for being humiliated, tormented and became a catatonic good-for-nothing till the end of his days, instead of dying instantly in a battle. Originally, Walter were supposed to die in his death trap, but it was altered to make it more karmic and humiliating to him. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Order of Flourish Category:Knight Templar Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters Category:Liars Category:Slanderers Category:Incriminators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Torturers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Imprisoned character Category:Arc Villains Category:Moloch Allies Category:Cowards Category:Double Agent Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Pawns Category:Greedy Villains Category:Narcissist Category:Order of the Blood Moon Category:Villain/Rival Wannabes Category:Necessary Evil Category:Tarrytown Children